To Learn and to Love
by Lavender Peaches
Summary: Sōsuke Aizen finds an unconscious girl at the steps of his home, Las Noches. She has no recollection of anything about herself or her past, he decides to give her a chance to make herself useful to him and his subordinates. This is a chance for the girl to Learn and a chance for Aizen to Love.
1. Chapter 1: A New Chance At Life

_**Well, I've always wanted to make one of these… I love Bleach so I decided to throw in an OC to spice things up for the winter war even though we all know what pretty much happens. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you all like! And big thanks to Kymberli for helping me out!**_

_**I don't own Bleach, I just own my Character ;D.**_

* * *

Aizen was standing alongside his two most trusted men – Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen right above 'Karakura' town. The three men were standing right in front of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad captains, his regular sinister smirk on his face. Out came his three most powerful Espadas – Coyote Stark, Barragan and Tia Halibel. The three of them and their fracciones calmly made their way out of the garganta, though one was still open and it made the Captains on the opposite side curious.

General Yamamoto narrowed his eyes; he felt an immense spiritual pressure. "What are you hiding in that Garganta behind you Aizen? I can sense that pressure a mile away." The Captains put up their walls and was on strict guard for anything to happen while they were standing there.

Sōsuke's smirk widened. He had felt the spiritual pressure as well as…his secret weapon was making her way out. "Now, now, no need to get all impatient. This is her first time so please be on your best behavior."

Everyone's eyes narrowed when a cloaked figure stepped out of the garganta. They noticed the person was barefoot and had a silver anklet around its left foot. The cloaked person stood next to Aizen, while Gin and Kaname were in the back. Its face darkened by the hood that was over its head.

"So glad you could make it my dear. Now you can finally see how I do things, and why I do them." Aizen looked up from the cloaked figure and tilted his head.

"Go." He whispered to his Espada, watching as the General began to surround them in fire from his Ryujin Jakka.

_Three Months Earlier._

Sōsuke was bored.

He pretty much declared war on the Soul Society but he had nothing that would interest him to pass the time. He knew he should've been studying his beloved Hogyōku, but that was getting quite tiresome these days since he knew every flaw about it and what needed to be done in order to fix it.

He knew exactly who to kidnap to do this job but he didn't quite feel like it just yet. He wanted to give the Soul Society a chance to defend themselves and their territory before he crushed every single one of them like the little flies they are.

He had every single thing planned out in order to take control over Karakura Town and destroy it but yet he couldn't plan out what to do now to bide his time until he figured the Soul Society had long enough to get ready and he would carry out his plan.

He sat in his throne room, his head resting in his palm as he stared at the magnificent crescent moon above him.

"Captain Aizen," He heard a voice and sighed, moving from his view to see who the person was that was speaking to him. It was none other than Gin Ichimaru, he was smiling his usual smirk as he waited for the former Captain to answer him.

"Gin. Why have you come?" Sōsuke stood from his seat and took another look over Hueco Mundo. It was quite a sight to behold.

"My apologies for interrupting you sir, but I do think you should come with me. I found something quite disturbing at our front door." Gin's smirk widened, he was really curious as to how Aizen would react to the figure outside.

"I see. It must be pretty important then. Otherwise you wouldn't have come all this way to summon me, Gin." Sōsuke took one last glance over Hueco Mundo and followed the silver-haired man.

"Of course Captain, I most certainly would have handled this predicament myself, but I think it would be far better for you to judge this time."

As the two men were busy walking casually as if nothing was wrong, in less than a second, they both disappeared simultaneously and appeared at the main entrance of Las Noches.

"I found this emaciated little thing lying here." Gin waved his fingers over to the figure who was buried lightly under the pure white sand of Hueco Mundo. "It amazes me how he or she survived this long without other Hollow's feasting on it."

Sōsuke's eyes widened slightly as he took a better look at the unconscious figure and he noticed that it was a female. He could tell by the awkward curves made by her boney body structure. He narrowed his eyes. Meh, he didn't feel like dealing with this. It had no benefit to him so why would he waste time with this…thing?

"Kill her." He muttered and turned around, about to make his way back into Las Noches until he stopped and felt a flicker of spiritual pressure from the girl. He turned around slightly, watching Gin pull out his sword, getting ready to slaughter her.

"Wait, Gin." Sōsuke commanded calmly and put his attention on the half-dead woman. "Do you feel that?"

Gin stopped and rose an eyebrow, concentrating on whatever it was that the Captain was talking about. He then felt a tinge of spiritual pressure coming from the girl in front of him. "Well would you look at that. She's not even an Arrancar or Soul Reaper and yet she has spiritual pressure." Gin put Shinsō away after acknowledging the girl. He turned to Aizen and hummed.

"What shall we do now, Captain? Shall I still kill her?"

"If you wanted to kill her, you wouldn't have put Shinsō away so quickly without me telling you to do so first." Aizen smirked when Gin chuckled and raised his hands in front of him.

"Aw you got me, Sir."

Aizen's smirk still stayed in place as he wondered what he should do. She could be of great use to them once she wakes up. He then sighed exasperatedly. That would also mean that he would have to waste time trying to nurse her back to health in the process. He quickly pondered over everything little detail.

"My, my," He started, running a hand through his chocolate hair. "She could be of great use to us; I think I'll give her some time before making my final decision upon her life." Aizen kneeled in front of the girl and noticed her striking and unusually bright blue, brighter than Grimmjow's hair. Her skin was tanned; the white sand surrounding her complimented her dark color. She was just a little brighter than Tia Halibel.

He moved to pick her up, sweeping the sand off her severely emaciated body and then he stopped, his right eyebrow arching in curiosity at what he and Gin saw.

She was naked.

Sōsuke sighed and pulled off his large jacket and carefully wrapped it around the girl's body and with ease he lifted her up and over his shoulder.

"Even though her body is severely thin, she's still got a large and alluring chest." Gin commented, staring at the girl's cleavage that was poking out from Aizen's jacket. "Yes, very alluring indeed."

Sōsuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair again – this time in irritation. "_Gin_," He warned, not in the mood to be dealing with his sarcastic and perverted ways. The latter on the other hand chuckled.

"Sorry Captain, but I just can't help it…" He apologized sarcastically, his mocking smirk still plastered on his lips as he and Aizen both disappeared back into Las Noches.

It's been over three days since the mysterious girl was brought back into Las Noches with Gin and Sōsuke and yet she was still unconscious. Every day Sōsuke would send in Kaname or Gin to check on her health to see if it was diminishing or growing but the results were always the same. Her health wasn't decreasing nor increasing, she was just…living.

Sōsuke didn't want to give up on the girl but he was growing impatient now. The winter war was coming up a bit faster now and he needed to see what her potential was. He needed to make the decision if she was deemed worthy of his time or just mere trash that he had to properly dispose of.

"Lord Aizen…"

Sōsuke's train of thought was broken when Kaname was standing at the door, waiting patiently. He sighed; this had better be a good reason for interrupting his internal reverie.

"What is it, Kaname?" He asked, not bothering to acknowledge his loyal follower.

"Forgive me for interrupting but it seems that girl is conscious now. She has gone missing from her room."

Sōsuke's irritated frown quickly turned into an intrigued smirk. "_Excellent._"

* * *

The blue haired girl sighed, leaning against the cool white wall. She was scared and was beyond confused. The last thing she remembered was being chased by one of the hollows outside, she felt extremely hungry and she ran out of food to eat. She thinks she passed out and somebody found her. Now she was here, wrapped up in a mere sheet…with _no_ clothes. Her heart was pounding in her chest, making her dizzy. She felt her stomach rumble over and over as she was quite hungry; but she ignored the feeling since she wanted to get out of here.

She tightened the thin sheet wrapped around body and took off down the hall once she heard footsteps. Her bare feet thumped lightly on the cool and tiled floor. _Which way out? _She thought to herself and decided to hide in the next alcove to catch her breath since she was weak to begin with.

"Well where is she?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know you big brute!?"

"Ugh! Szayel you're so damn useless."

The girl tried to make herself as thin as possible when she heard a cluster of voices getting louder and louder.

"_Yammy, Grimmjow, Szayelaporro_."

She heard a very calm yet controlling male voice. Her hands reached up to her cheeks and she blinked, feeling them warming suddenly.

"Please, keep your voices down. I do not want you to scare off our _guest_." It was quiet after she heard the voice and she gasped, her arms tightening around her sheet. She had to get out of there before they found her. Her head peeked around the corner and surprisingly, she didn't see anyone down the halls. Well what was she waiting for? This was her chance to escape!  
She gripped her sheet and took off down the hall, searching for an opening. Just as she thought she might have lost the guys chasing after her she stopped and felt something akin to fear rise up within her body. An intense pressure surrounded her and she felt short of breath. She shut her eyes and continued to run until she ran into something.

"Agh!" She yelped as she fell back and smacked herself against the wall. She whimpered and forced herself up, and just as she sat up, she made contact with mysterious, chocolate eyes. She felt as if she were being restrained. Her cheeks were warming rather quickly.

"My apologies for my followers, they can be a bit…_overbearing_."

She backed herself against the wall and shook her head, trying not to concentrate on the man's good looks.

"Please do not be afraid…I see that you are in no condition to be up and running right now, please come back and –"

The girl took off down the hall and he smirked. So she wanted to play hide and seek huh? He decided to play along with her little game since he had nothing better to do.

"My, my. She didn't even let me tell her about my Espadas roaming around. Oh well…I suppose it'll make it even more fun for me."

Aizen calmly walked down the hall, tracking the girl's movements by her spiritual pressure.

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter 1! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **_

_**Please don't forget to review and give me feedback! I loves feedback!**_

_**~ Peaches. :3**_


	2. Chapter 2: A very Colorful Outlook

It has been over thirty minutes since Sōsuke has been tailing the frightened girl that he saved a few days ago. He was having so much fun chasing her and watching he reactions over and over again. First she'd stop to catch her breath and when he caught up to her, she'd find the closest thing to her and chuck it at him. Then she'd take off down the hall again.

She ran into three of his Espadas and somehow she easily dodged them. She managed to find one of the air vents around the palace and she squeezed herself into it, heading into another room.

This amused Sōsuke very much, he automatically knew where she was by her fluctuating spiritual pressure and in less than a second he appeared behind her, watching her run even faster down the next corridor.

Sōsuke heard the soft thumping and deep gasping the girl made as she ran down the hall. He smirked as he felt Gin standing around the corner, he stopped and timed how long it was going to take before the girl reacted and ran the other way.

_Three_

_Two_

_O-_

"Hey, we were just looking for ya!"

Seconds before he hit the number one, the girl let out a trilling scream when Gin greeted her with his usual sarcastic self. He saw her coming down the other where he was standing and she stopped, skidding to a halt. She looked behind her to see Gin and Kaname.

The latter was looking rather serious with his arms crossed. This frightened the poor girl as she back into a wall, her head darting back and forth in order to find a way to escape but she knew she was trapped.

"Come now…you're obviously in no condition to be doing this." Sōsuke held out his hand to the blue-haired girl and he smiled. "Let me at least get you something to eat."

The girl blinked and only stared at Sōsuke. She then looked at his hand and she felt as if she could trust him; he looked…innocent – to an extent. She slowly reached her hand to his and he grasped it, making her blush ever so slightly.

"Aw, that ain't fair. Thought she'd come straight me…" Gin feigned a pout, making the girl turn to him and she frowned, feeling rather uncomfortable in his presence as well as the other man standing next to him.

"Do not fret," Sōsuke calmly told the girl, letting her hand go. "Gin and Kaname will not hurt you. Right, Gin?" He narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired man, looking how he was smirking. It always seemed to intimidate others.

Gin on the other hand smiled this time. "Oh no Captain, I won't do aaaaanything to her." He placed his hand up as if he were reciting an oath. "I promise."

"Good. Now that we have that under control," Sōsuke turned to the girl and smiled. "What is your name?"

She froze and blinked; she was very confused and looked down at her feet. "Um, I-I don't know…"

Interesting…she had no recollection of her name…Sōsuke decided to dig a little deeper. "Do you know where you are?"

She shook he head. "No…"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Um…no."

"Do you have any family? Friends? Associates?"

The girl looked quite flustered and she shook her head quickly. "No…I-I don't think so,"

Very, very interesting; she has no memory of anything. This piqued the curiosity of Aizen, he needed to know more. This was quite the opportunity for him.

"Do you have any idea or memory of who you are?"

The girl bowed her head and her frowned deepened, her eyebrows knitting together as she tried to put the puzzle pieces together. "No…"

Excellent, more research for him to bury himself into while Gin and Kaname take care of the girl, but he also made himself another mission, giving that frightened girl the perfect name. He smiled.

"It's alright. Don't worry about that, I'll name you myself. Gin, why don't you escort our guest to the kitchen so she can eat?"

"Why certainly, sir." Gin held out his thin hand, towards the girl. "Come now, _dear_. Don't want ya dying on us so fast."

The blue-haired girl shook her head and backed away, not letting herself trust the man before her. Aizen saw this and chuckled, gently giving her a gentle push. "It's fine, go with Gin, he won't hurt you in any way shape or form." After a few minutes of contemplating, the girl reluctantly took Gin's hand and he led her down the hall. The silver-haired man began conversation with the girl, asking her all kinds of questions. "After we eat, how does showering and getting a new pair of clothes sound huh?"

Sōsuke was feeling an emotion akin to…giddiness. He just loved researching new things that he failed to notice before. It seemed Kaname knew exactly what he was thinking because he was already heading towards the computer room to set it up for his Captain.

Sōsuke was standing alone in the hallway, wondering what he should do now. He decided to settle himself into research first and then deal with the girl later; it'll give her some time too warm up to Gin and Kaname for a bit.

_Looks like I won't be so bored after all._

* * *

Another hour or so have passed since Gin and Kaname were showing the bright blue-haired girl around; she had already eaten and had taken a nice, long and hot shower. Kaname had already picked out her clothes. They were quite simple – just a white tank top shirt and loose gray pants. They gave her this since she was still so skinny and nothing else would fit her since they were all too big.

It seemed she was getting quite used to Gin as well as Kaname, she stopped her flinching and she was now smiling at each and every joke Gin made, Kaname on the other hand just stood by and watched, making sure the Espada wouldn't get too close to her and put her back into her former cowering stage of fright.

" 'Nd so that's what I told Kaname, but he wouldn't believe me! He needs ta loosen up, ya know?" Gin and the girl was sitting at the top of Las Noches, admiring the moon above them while Kaname was dutifully watching both of them as they chatted away the night. The girl giggled softly, covering her mouth as she began to yawn. She was quite tired after today's events, she didn't even have the strength to even plan out her next escape attempt.

She learned about who they were and what they were after, she wasn't very sure if she even wanted to be in something like that. But then again…that man…that man she first met with the brown hair. He was so attractive…he made her insides melt and she just met him. The way he looked at her…as if he didn't have a care in the world for anything.

"Oh my, it seems that you're already worn out…" Gin tilted his head; his smirk widening as he watched her rare lavender colored eyes droop every now and then.

"Hmm," She hummed, her head drooping as well. It has been a while since she had a good meal that filled her up and a nice shower, it surprised her that she was sleeping so early, but it didn't matter now; she was going with whatever her body told her to do.

Her glistening lavender eyes were finally covered by her tanned eyelids and she fell back, Gin quickly catching her. He sighed and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Well, looks like it's ya bedtime sleepyhead, Kaname, go let Captain Aizen know that our guest has fallen asleep." Gin told the dark-skinned man and he continued inside, carrying the sleeping girl inside and back to the room that she was originally put in before. Gin laid the girl down into her bed and went to open the large window that had a perfect view of the moon outside. Before he left out, he took one last look at the sleeping girl and then closed the door, letting her get the rest she so much needed.

* * *

Aizen had done over twenty-four hours of pure research on why the mysterious girl had no memory of anything. He was sitting in front of the extra large computer and his head was buried in his hands, he couldn't find an answer to why that girl had severe amnesia. He was fed up. He was quite upset with himself. He knew everything…nothing was ever confusing or hard to comprehend.

Sōsuke sighed and ran his hand through his chocolate hair. Tea. That's what he needed. A cup of tea and he'd be fine, maybe he'd work better with that in his system. He quit his sulking and sat up straight. He just realized something.

He just met this girl yesterday and she was already making him work to get what he wanted from her. He smirked, resting his head in his palm; he was a lot calmer than he was a few minutes ago.

_Interesting. Very interesting indeed. This made researching more challenging. _

Aizen grinned one of his rare grins and lifted himself up from his chair, deciding to have Gin go fetch him some tea this morning to get himself of track. When he stepped out of his research room, he decided to check on the girl that Kaname notified that was sleeping. His tea could wait for a little bit. He wasn't in any rush.

In less than a second, he was at the girl's door and inside. The wind was blowing gently, the sheet on the sleeping female danced gently along with her light blue hair that was uniquely designed in intricately choppy layers.

She was lying on her side, her back facing Aizen while he slowly made his way over to her. Her body was curled into the fetal position and her still pale lips were parted slightly, letting out shallow breathes.

He watched her closely, taking her sleeping form in, suddenly he felt an immense amount of spiritual pressure from her. Had he been a weaker mortal, he would have already kneeled over from its intensity. He rose an eyebrow and wondered how a mere human like her could wield such powerful pressure of a Captain's class or higher.

Yet she was so fragile and so skinny. It was going to be a while before she'd actually get back to her correct weight, and even longer for him to begin her training to see where all of this spiritual pressure was coming from. He brushed a hand on her cheek and then turned to leave, deciding to let her sleep in and deal with his own problems and get them out of the way before he thought about attending to the girl.

Before he left, his mind made an important breakthrough that's been bugging him for a while now. He finally figured out what to name the girl. It was a rather _colorful _name and it fit her perfectly. He chuckled to himself, finding it utterly amusing that he came up with such a…odd yet unique name.

"Let's see how useful you and that unusual spiritual pressure can be of to me, _Blue._"

He smirked and in a blink of an eye, he was gone from her room to enjoy his tea and start off his day.

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter two guys!**_

_**Thanks so much for the favorites and subscriptions! I'm loving the reviews!**_

_**Oh, and I have a good friend of mine, her name his blueeyedgirl995, she just started and her story is going hand in hand with mine, just a different OC and you'll see why. **_

_**Go check her out, I promise all of you will not regret it! Both OC's will eventually meet up together and battle it out, and find out the most unexpected secrets! **_

_**Well, I think that's all for now, thanks to everyone for reading and dropping by!**_

_**Laters ~**_

• _**L**__**. **__**Peaches**__** – Out! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Blue's First Training Session

_**I'm having so much fun writing this story its crazy!**_

_**Please excuse my spelling/grammar errors if I have failed to correct any and you see them.**_

_**#Pow.**_

_**Enjoy**__**.**_

* * *

Finally a week had passed and Blue finally had taken a liking to her name. Aizen claimed it was his favorite color and it looked very unique on her – he meant hair that is. Blue was in the mirror, combing out her hair which hung in messy and straight, choppy strands over her shoulders. She smiled in the mirror at herself and ran her tanned hand through her fingers, her mind wrapping itself over and over her new name.

_Blue Hellioneru,_

_Blue Hellioneru,_

_Blue Hellioneru,_

She scrunched her nose at her last name, Gin gave it to her. He said that it just popped up in his head – a totally random word. She rejected it right away but Sōsuke only chuckled and said that it fit her perfectly since she dropped in so randomly. So now it stuck to her.

Blue adjusted her straps on her tank top and blew her bangs out of her face. She looked a lot healthier than she had ever been and felt so much better. She owed her life to Sōsuke and Gin; she never knew how to repay them for saving her life and feeding her. She sighed and stopped brushing her hair to think about what's happened to her for the past week.

"Daaaaaaarlingggggg!" The door burst open and Gin walked in, scaring Blue and snapping her out of her internal reverie. Her hairbrush was firmly implanted in her hand.

"Dammit, Gin!" She huffed, throwing her brush at him but unfortunately the silver-haired man easily sidestepped, staring at the hair utensil afterwards.

"Sorry, dear but Captain Aizen wants ta see ya. He sent me to come an' get ya, so stop whatcha doin' an' come with me." His usual smirk firmly implanted on his lips. Blue frowned and placed her hands on her fully developed hips and began to complain to him about how he had to learn how to start knocking on her door and how she was a grown women and he couldn't boss her around and such. Gin tuned her out. He was focused on other things.

It was a good thing he had his eyes narrowed into intricate slits, he could stare at her chest all day long and she wouldn't even suspect a thing. He watched as her large chest bounced up and down as she spoke, her left hand still dug into her hip as she scolded him. Yes…very alluring to him indeed.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?! Gin!" Blue waved her hand in his face and he finally came back to the now.

"Oh ya. Im listenin' alright. Now come on, before I gets in trouble because of ya." He pulled her hand and tugged her out of her room, flash-stepping into the throne room where Aizen was comfortably sitting at, Kaname on his left, standing with his strong hands at his side.

Aizen quickly picked up Blue's reiatsu, and smiled when she appeared with Gin next to her. He finally noticed something. Her originally emaciated and sickly thin body had filled out. She gained weight and it all went into the correct places, especially her chest and hips. Maybe he didn't make a bad mistake after all.

"Welcome, _Blue._" Sōsuke's calm and velvet voice caressed the girls' name and she only huffed, still irritated at Gin. Sōsuke noticed this but he continued.

"It has come to my attention that you are finally back up to speed and are capable of fending for your own self. I decided to see how well you can that." Blue noticed a mischievous glint in Aizen's eyes and she only blinked, wondering what the meaning of his words was.

"I want to begin your training, Blue. You posses an immense amount of reiatsu and I want to see how far your limit is."

Blue's lavender eyes widened. She was only human! She had no idea what spiritual pressure was or how to even use it. What was he even thinking?! "I understand, erm…sir but-"

"We have declared an all out war on the Soul Society. Since you are staying here with us, I expect you to be useful to me. I want you to learn how to protect yourself, Blue. I hope you understand what point I am trying to get across," Sōsuke figured that she would be quite flustered and so he had to quickly persuade her into thinking that it would be for the good of everyone. If he did that then he could use her powers to destroy Karakura town with ease.

"Yes, but-"

"You _will_ do what I say," Aizen appeared in front of Blue and used his signature panty-dropping smile. "Right, _Blue_?" He brushed his fingers under her chin, watching her eyes stare straight into his.

She gulped and then finally surrendered, nodding her head. "Y-Yes sir…"

Aizen's smile widened, "Good, I knew you would understand. Think of it this way," His hand moved from her chin to his own and he stroked it, trying to find the best way to lie smoothly. "You are protecting not only yourself, but me, Gin, Kaname and the others that live here as well."

Blue froze. "Others? There are others that live here?" She asked, quite curious now. Aizen chuckled, turning around to leave his room.

"Well of course, you thought it was just us living here?" He chuckled again and shook his head. "My, my. You are such an amusing girl Blue."

Gin smirked and followed his leader, along with Kaname.

"Go back to your room, I have a set of clothing for you to where and I expect you to be back here in thirty minutes." Aizen ordered as he opened the door and stopped, running a hand through his hair. Blue on the other hand was gawking.

"You mean…I'm going to begin my training now!?"

Sōsuke smirked and turned slightly to look at her. "Why yes, you though I was explaining all of that to you for my health?" He turned and left, along with Kaname and Gin.

"Good luck, Blue. Meet cha back here in 30." Gin closed the door after his sarcastic remark, leaving Blue alone and dumbfounded.

* * *

Blue looked at herself in her outfit. She was blushing at how…tight and…somewhat revealing it was. She looked at herself in the mirror up and down, over and over again many times.

She was where a black body suit that came to the bottom of her neck and stopped halfway down her calf, she had tight fitting long sleeves that came down to her forearm. Over that was a very short, white kimono with black stripes down her sleeves and that came to the middle of her thighs and had side splits – giving her more room to run and jump or whatever athletic move she was going to do. It was short sleeved and had a purple sash that wrapped snuggly around her hips. She saw the socks and open toe sandals; she frowned and kicked them aside. She liked being barefoot, it felt much better and she was so used to being barefoot anyways so why stop now?

She gently blew her side swept bang out of her eye and sighed, she was finally done. She sighed at her appearance and made her way to the door, opening it and she saw Gin and Kaname waiting for her while leaning against the wall.

"Gin, Kaname…" She acknowledged, closing her door and placing her hands behind her back. Gin turned and what he saw made his usually closed eyes want to pop open. The outfit Captain Aizen gave to Blue really fit her. He frowned though; her large chest was covered up and had nothing alluring about them but their size. He huffed but was still astounded by her random beauty. Kaname didn't show any emotion at all, but was quite impressed with the girl he was looking forward to seeing her train with Aizen.

"We're here to take ya back ta the throne room where Captain Aizen is to begin ya trainin'." Blue frowned, she wasn't happy with this whole training thing, not at all.

She reluctantly followed behind Kaname and Gin, deep in her thoughts about what was going to happen. She didn't want to participate in whatever war Sōsuke started. She just wanted to repay him in a different way; she wasn't very fond of doing things his way. They to her, his ideas were just…too destructive for her liking. Blue thought long and hard like this for several minutes.

"We're here." Kaname's gruff voice sounded into her ears, breaking her train of thought and that she was already inside the throne room.

A sigh escaped her rosy pink lips, she was very nervous.

:::::::

::::::

::::

::

Sōsuke smirked when he saw Blue in her new training outfit. He had picked everything very well. The skin tight body suit fit her perfectly and hugged her curves in all the right places. Her chest poked out with pride and bounced with ease in every step she took. His head was resting in his palm as he watched her approach him. He noticed that she was barefoot and it appeared sexier to him. Her spiritual pressure was fluctuating; he could tell that she was nervous. He liked that. He had control over people that were nervous. He enjoyed having control over everything and getting what he wanted.

"Hello, Blue. I see the outfit I picked out for you fit perfectly. Let's get started shall we?" Blue gulped but she didn't say anything.

"I know you have no idea what spiritual pressure is, but you have so much that it has to be controlled. I believe only hard rigorous training can help tame it before you get out of control with it." He explained, getting up from his seat and stepping out onto the thin air with his spiritual pressure. Blue saw this and was amazed at what he was doing.

"I need to see how you handle spiritual pressure, Blue. Will you let me?" He asked her, dropping himself in front of her, she didn't even flinch.

"Yes sir."

Sōsuke smiled. "Excellent. Now just relax and we will now begin. Gin, Kaname." The two men nodded and quickly took their places on the sidelines.

"Are you ready, Blue?" The girl nodded and felt herself not be so nervous anymore. It was finally happening and she had to grow up, she owed him and she decided that this was how she was going to repay him for it.

Sōsuke stood back and before she even knew it, he unleashed less than half of his spiritual pressure on her. Blue gasped, her lavender eyes widening as the pressure was too much on her. She fell to her knees, gasping for air and whimpering. She couldn't take the pain and pressure that fell upon her body.

Narrowing his eyes and frowning, Sōsuke stopped and watched as the girl was on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. His spiritual pressure was still too powerful, even if it was less than half of it.

He decided to try somebody else. Somebody that was weaker than him. He automatically ruled Kaname and Gin out. If she couldn't handle less than half of his spiritual pressure then she sure couldn't handle theirs. He thought about it as Blue pulled herself up again, still panting.

He thought about Yammy, but he was an espada so that still wouldn't help. He thought for a few more seconds and then the two people came to his mind.

_Loly and Menoly._

He could have her train under their spiritual pressure until she got used to it and then he could move up. They were quite weak so it shouldn't be a problem for her.

"Gin, I want you to go find Loly and Menoly. Bring them here immediately."

Gin saluted. "Ya got it, Sir." And then he disappeared. Seconds after he disappeared Gin walked through the door with a girl with black pigtails and another boyish looking one with blonde hair.

"Found these two eavesdroppin' by the door sir," He chuckled darkly and then stopped abruptly. "But here they are!" He said cheerfully. Blue watched as the girl with the black pigtails eyed her up and down with a nasty look on her face. Blue wasn't fazed by it; she just huffed and turned her head with pride, her arms folded across her large chest. This angered Loly even more. How dare this…new bitch come in and take Lord Aizen away from her! She just got here!

Sōsuke cleared his throat and crossed his arms, his eyebrows knitting together in irritation and he frowned, highly angry. Loly and Menoly both gasped and fell to their knees, begging for their Lord's forgiveness.

Sōsuke rolled his eyes and turned back to Blue. "Get up; I need you both, so stop fooling around." The girls both stood quickly and flocked around Aizen, their eyes sparkling with joy that they got to spend time with him.

"Yes sir! Anything for you! What do you need from us?"

"I am currently training Blue so I need to see if she can withstand one or both of your spiritual pressures. But instead, let's not do this here, let's go outside where it's nice and cool and the sun is out."

Before Blue could move, Gin swept her up in his arms and jumped into the air gracefully, appearing at the grounds where Nnoitora and Nel fought when he and Szayelaporro unmasked Pesche and Dondachakka. The white tiled grounds tickled Blue's bare feet when Gin set her down gently. She looked around in awe, there was the white sand everywhere and four pillars stood at the edge of the tiled grounds.

"We're not really outside ya see," Gin began to explain. "We're actually inside of another room that appears to look as if we're outside."

Blue nodded, understanding what he was saying. "It's so pretty…I like it."

"I am glad that you do, Blue, but let's go ahead and finish your training then if you feel up to it, you can explore it if you want. Now, focus." Blue quickly regained her seriousness and stood across from Loly, her usual cheery expression was replaced with a nonchalant, serious one. Loly frowned at her, already hating her more than ever.

"Menoly since you are the closest, I want you to test your spiritual pressure on Blue, you may begin." Menoly narrowed her eyes and then nodded slightly at Loly, Blue was already on guard. Menoly concentrated hard on her reiatsu, wanting to put the blue-haired girl on her knees.

A rush of strong pressure squeezed Blue, she whimpered but stood her ground, closing one eye to try and adjust herself to the smothering atmosphere around her.

Aizen smirked. This was good, she didn't even falter this time. She just showed signs of discomfort but that's good, little by little she's already showing progress. "Good girl, now let's see if you can move. Come towards me." He ordered after watching her get adjusted. Blue nodded, took a deep breath and then started a slow walk towards Sōsuke. She smiled, seeing that she was doing better but this enraged Menoly. She strengthened her reiatsu and this immobilized Blue just for a second.

"Keep going, do not stop until I tell you to do so," Sōsuke ordered, making Menoly smile, happy that she was beginning to have an effect on Blue.

Blue whimpered a little but continued to walk, even when Menoly strengthened it higher and higher until she couldn't anymore.

"Good. You must learn how to fight under these circumstances so Loly, this is where you will come in. I need you to engage in hand to hand combat with Blue." Aizen saw Blue frown at hearing this but she quickly regained her posture, watching Loly smirk at her, stepping up to the plate, ready for Aizen to give the word.

"You may begin."

Loly immediately sent a flying kick to Blue's stomach, making her fly backwards and land straight on her face. Gin frowned, he didn't want her to get hurt but he knew this was the best for her. He remained quiet on the sidelines.

"Get up." Sōsuke ordered, his eyes narrowed.

Blue didn't move one bit just yet. Getting kicked that hard and on top of that she was being squeezed to death by Menoly's reiastu, it was suffocating. Loly and Menoly both laughed.

"Aw, Menoly look! She's too weak to get up. How_ pathetic._" This caught the attention of Blue and she growled angrily, looking at Loly.

"Get up." Aizen ordered her more roughly this time and she groaned, struggling to her feet while she made her body once again adjust to the suffocating pressure. She gasped and finally calmed her nerves, her eyes narrowing in anger as Loly taunted her over and over. She yawned, turning her back to her.

"You know what Menoly? I think she's going to be out so we might as well-" Before Loly could finish, Blue was up and running towards her, sending a violent kick to her back, watching her and she slammed into the brick wall, sending cracks throughout it.

Blue was shocked; she didn't know she had that strength within her like that. She blinked and looked at her hands. "Whoa…" She murmured but then came back to reality when Loly screeched loudly at her and the spiritual pressure got even tighter around her. Loly was fusing hers with Menoly's!

Gin watched closely as Blue dodged each attack that Loly threw at her; her movements were slow since she was caught up in the two pressures together.

Blue gasped when Loly delivered a fierce punch to her face, she yelped out loud and slammed into one of the pillars, sliding down and hitting the ground with a thump. A high pitched fit of giggles sounded into Blue's ears and she made herself get up again, this time it was much easier since she was finally adapted to the severely fluctuating reiatsu.

"She's such a loser, I'm glad you went up against her Loly," Menoly continued to taunt, fueling Blue's anger even more. She growled and charged head on quickly at Loly, catching her off guard.

"Give it up bitch! You're not going to win!" Loly smirked, dodging the older girl's punches. Blue countered Loly's fast kick with her own and they both jumped away from each other.

Both were panting but Blue wasn't going to let this brat go without her knowing who the hell she was. She charged head head on again, Loly getting ready for defense. Blue faked a high kick and before the latter could block, she disappeared, shocking everyone who was watching – even Aizen.

"What?! Where'd she go?" Both girls looked around for Blue but she was nowhere to be seen, even her reiatsu had vanished.

Suddenly, the girl appeared in the air and landed in Menoly's shoulders, grabbing a fistful of her blonde hand and twisting her back into a backwards flip. The soft thumping of Blue's bare feet was heard as she approached a shocked and somewhat frightened Loly.

Blue narrowed her eyes at the pig-tailed girl and in a blink of an eye, delivered a fierce kick to her head, sending her through the first wall of the room.

"Wow." Was all Gin could say, his mysterious smirk returning back to his face. "Knew she could do it. She was jus' scared is all."

Aizen on the other hand had a very excited and intrigued glint in his chocolate eyes, his sinister smirk forming on his lips. Yes…this is what he wanted to see. She was progressing rather quickly but she still needed a lot of work. Kaname even cracked a small smile.

Both girls were unconscious, making Blue the obvious winner of this training session. She still had an irritated look on her face, her lavender eyes were still narrowed as a trickle of blood fell over her lip and under her chin. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and blew her left side swept bang out of her eye. She finally slid down to her knees, utterly exhausted after her match.

Sōsuke watched as the girl panted, sweating rolling down her cheeks and arms. She was going to be the perfect weapon against the soul society.

He began clapping slowly, catching the attention of Blue and her usual cheerful expression returned.

"How…How was I?" She asked, wiping the blood away.

Sōsuke jumped down from his high post and pushed a lock of bright blue hair behind her ear.

"_Perfect._"

* * *

_**Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favorites, subscriptions! I love all of you guys! I hope you all enjoyed this rather long chapter since I had a blast typing it. **_

_**How is Blue by the way? Is she pretty cool so far? What about her first training match? Was that pretty good? **_

_**Give me feedback guys! **_

_**Peaches**__**. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Control

He was in her room, watching her sleep.

Her door was closed and her window was open, revealing the glorious crescent moon above.

Sōsuke was sitting back in the armchair a couple of feet away from her bed, his head resting in his palm and a cup of tea sitting on her nightstand.

Blue was wearing a thin and short nightgown that he himself had given to her. She was lying on her stomach, both hands tucked snuggly under the pillow where her head rested. Her breaths were slow and even.

Sōsuke couldn't help himself, he was getting way too caught up in this girls' business even though she had none at all. She was so mysterious to him and he was dying to get every piece of information about her.

Right after battling hard with Loly and Menoly, it seemed that Blue was more worn out than she let on. Right after getting up to go begin her next session of training, she passed out. He shook his head in amusement, even though she was pushed over the edge of exhaustion, Blue was still ready to move on even though her body opposed her wishes.

She was quite the character.

He took a sip of his tea, the single strand of hair in his face danced around as the wind blew cool air in. He stayed like that for a while, just sitting there, taking sips of his tea and watching her. He knew eventually he was going to have to cut down her long sleeping hours and put in more training for her (mostly his) benefit.

But for now, he'd let the first few weeks slide since she still had to get adjusted.

While the Hueco Mundo leader was deep in thought, Blue began to have the same…dream again. Every damn night she saw a girl about her size with luscious auburn hair and grey eyes. She smiled gently and waved for Blue to come with her. She never spoke, just smiles and grins and giggles. She was pure-hearted.

Each time Blue tried to get close to the girl she only smiled and ran off, Blue followed but could never catch up and the mute girl finally disappeared from her view, leaving her alone….again.

Sōsuke noticed Blue stirring restlessly in her sleep. His brown eyes narrowed as he watched her intently.

"Wait…come back…who are you?" Blue mumbled, gripping the sheets she slept under. Sōsuke was about to rest his hand in her to calm her her dreams but he decided not to intervene just yet. He needed to see what was tainting her usually serene sleep. Blue didn't really mumble anything else but she did whimper and squirm occasionally. Her spirit energy was beginning to spiral out of control. Aizen took note of this. In order to trigger her immense yet dormant energy, she had to be riled up somehow.

Interesting.

He smirked and finally placed a hand on Blue's warm cheek. "Calm down, Blue. Relax." He murmured softly in his velvet voice, watching the girls' whimpers and moans quiet down until she finally fell into her regular fitful sleep again.

Aizen slowly removed his hand from her cheek and figured that it was time to go now. He took one last look at her, an expression of exteme pride was on his face and he slipped out of her window.

* * *

It's been a crazy three weeks for Blue. Every single day when she woke up, Aizen, Kaname and Gin were always down her throat – training her like crazy. Even though it was very painful and rigorous; Blue was able to keep up with the weakest of all the Espada – Yammy Llargo. The over large Espada enjoyed training with Blue. It gave him something appealing to look at.

Aizen and his trusted followers watched as they both gave each other powerful blows, neither one of them falling behind. It seemed that they both were enjoying each other's company, instead of taking this seriously, they both were playing.

"Is that all you got, Vixen?" Yammy playfully taunted Blue, and she grinned, stopping her original punch in midair and placed her hands on her hips.

"Vixen?" She let herself gracefully land back to the ground from the air and jumbled the word in her head. "I don't know about you Yam-Yam but I think I was doing pretty damn well! I think it's you who should step it up." Blue flipped her hair behind over her shoulder and smirked.

"Yam-Yam?" Yammy quirked a brow. "Who the hell are you calling Yam-Yam?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blue shrugged. "Hey, you gave me a weird nickname, so I just returned the naming." She closed her eyes and turned her head, seeming to be bored already.

Yammy narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on! Your name fits you!"

Blue and Yammy continued to argue back and forth about each other's nicknames, already forgetting about the training that the former needed. Sōsuke narrowed his eyes in irritation. He brought Blue and Yammy here to _train_ not engage in ridiculous arguments and conversations that had nothing to do with him or training. His hands were in his white jacket pocket, listening to the quarreling below him.

Gin chuckled. "Looks like she's makin' good friends with Yammy, don'cha think Cap'n?" The silver-haired man was happy that she was having a good time with him. It showed signs that she just might get along with the other members of the Espada when Sōsuke decided it was time for her to meet them. "Though Yam-Yam is a bit dramatic. She coulda' gave em' a better name. Ya know?"

Sōsuke was not amused one bit. He rolled his eyes at Gin's sarcasm. He was sacrificing all of his time to put in good and hard training for Blue. She was beginning to slack off by making friends quickly with others. It was bad enough that she, Gin, and Kaname were becoming closer than he would have liked. He appeared in front of Yammy, his face darkened with utter irritation and frustration.

"I sent you here to aid this girl in training, Yammy. Not waste her time." He darkly noted. The tenth Espada's left eye twitched at how he felt Aizen's spiritual energy. He really was serious.

Yammy snapped out of his sudden shock and narrowed his eyes. "We were only-"

Before he could finish, Aizen's face darkened even more and he gripped the hilt of his infamous Kyoka Suigetsu. "If you value your life, I suggest you cease your foolish talking, Yammy."

This is was put him back in line. Yammy straightened himself out and was quiet though the dirty look on his face was still clearly present.

"Blue, I also brought you here to continue your training. I do not expect you to behave this way while engaging in this. Now, continue – but without the foolish interruptions." Aizen was walking back up to where he was standing at but Blue interrupted him.

"Hey! Now just hold on a minute Sōsuke!" Blue had enough of his controlling demeanor. It was aggravating her, especially when she was beginning to make friends with complete strangers.

Sōsuke rolled his eyes when she used his name like that. She was the only one he would allow to address him by his first name. No one else. He stopped mid-walk and just barely turned his head.

"Now look here! I know how important this is to you, but I am my own person and I don't need you dictating whom I play with. It's getting annoying." She huffed at him, though not raising her voice loud enough to make Sōsuke angry.

"Blue," The chocolate-haired man began. "I expect you to take this training seriously, not stoop down to a child's level and abandon your goals."

"But I am taking this seriously!" She yelled a bit louder, loud enough to irritate Sōsuke.

"That is enough, Blue. We will discuss this later. Continue your training until I say otherwise."

"Yeah, but-"

"We will continue this conversation_ later,_ Blue." Sōsuke interrupted, narrowing his eyes at her.

Blue growled softly but complied, turning around to Yammy and charging towards him.

Sōsuke had his arms folded, watching Blue tap back into being serious, finally delivering blows that made Yammy falter. She was becoming faster and faster when she had her head in the game. This is was he wanted to see, her dominating over the Espada. Not making complete friends.

After ten or fifteen more minutes of listening to Blue's battle cries and screams, she finally put Yammy on his knees. She was floating upside down in the air, landing straight for the ground and just in time, flipped her body and her feet delicately touched the ground, seconds later, Yammy fell unconscious.

"Magnificent…" Sōsuke whispered to himself. It seemed his training was working out perfectly fine. He was about to go down and congratulate Blue but the angry look in her eye told him otherwise.

"Oh dear," Gin cooed, while standing next to a curious Kaname. "It seems ya made Blue angry, Cap'n." Sōsuke smirked; it was something new to try out. He calmly approached Blue, his hands tucked away in his pocket.

"Stay away from me Aizen. I don't know who the hell you think you are controlling me like that." She backed away from Sōsuke while he stilled moved forward.

"Come now Blue, there is no need to be like that. You did very well today. See, I told you – with little or no distractions, you're becoming invincible." His voice gently cooed to her, knowing what it did to her after so long.

Blue crossed her arms and turned her head away from Sōsuke's tempting view. "You know what Aizen? You and your stupid training ideas can go to hell!" Gin and Kaname were shocked. She never spoke to the Espada leader like that, even if she was irritated with him.

She narrowed her eyes to slits at Aizen and began walking towards the door to leave. Sōsuke only stood where he was, a sly smirk on his face. She was getting to be quite a challenge to control. Usually he never had much patience for disobedient creatures…but she was the only exception for him.

"Hey wait! Where are ya goin', Darlin'" Gin called out, watching as she was readying herself to leap into the sky. Blue never looked back, but she only answered, leaping gracefully into the air.

"For a walk. _Alone._" She turned her head a little and gave Gin a nasty glare and disappeared while in midair. Gin frowned and sighed, this was quite new for all of them to deal with such…hardheadedness – especially Sōsuke.

He only stood there, his right hand out of his pocket, stroking his chin. "Very feisty indeed, I do believe that I must fix that."

This was the first time Sōsuke Aizen had to work so hard at something that came so natural to him. Creatures that acknowledged higher ups that had control ALWAYS were good subordinates.

Well, not this girl.

She was _one of a kind_.

* * *

Blue stormed away from Las Noches. She was getting sick and tired of Sōsuke bossing her around like she was a damn dog or something. It was one thing for her to follow instructions of his commands but having him take away her social life was just out of line! She rolled her bright lavender eyes to the sky and made her way away from the castle, not caring if she wasn't allowed to leave without permission.

Blue's feet hit the warm sand and she smiled, walking a bit slower to enjoy the white sand squishing between her toes. The wind blew and her hair danced while she figured out what to do. She didn't want to go back to Aizen just yet. She wanted him and the others to calm themselves for a bit. She needed some alone time anyways.

After a while of wandering around the desert-like Hueco Mundo , Blue found a nice and high rock to attempt to climb. She smiled and went up to the jagged edge of the rock and then stared at her hands, then back at the rock. She figured that she needed the training for herself.

She then rolled her eyes toward the sky; she was beginning to sound just like Aizen.

_Ugh…_Whatever, she was going to do what the hell she wanted to do.

Blue quickly began her climb up, taking her time so she wouldn't cut herself or step on a weak part of the rock. She had a long ways to go but she knew once she got to the top, it was going to be worth it. Seconds turned into minutes as she climbed and then stopped to take a breather and wipe the forming sweat off her brow. She looked down and her heart dropped. It was a far ways down. This feeling confused her because she was always in the air since the start of her intense training. She should not be afraid of being this high in the air. It was just absurd.

Blue closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then continued. Her confidence was building with each grip and step she took, her feet tingled under the jagged rocks and that's what gave her the adrenaline she needed. Continuing on like this for almost thirty minutes, she took one last grip before she stopped to admire the view and unfortunately – it cracked.

She fell backwards and attempted to reclaim her grip but it was too late. She was falling and she had nothing to hang on to. Blue began to panic as she was falling from a very high place at a very fast speed, she couldn't use her spiritual energy to let her feet grip the air. She was falling way too fast.

She knew once she hit the ground, she was going to break something or fall the wrong way and twist her neck. A high pitched scream erupted from her mouth, her eyes were closed and her hands were clutching her heart. This was the end…

She began saying her prayers – that is until she felt herself not falling anymore and something strong and firm wrapped around her body, protecting her. Her screaming stopped. She didn't know who or what saved her, she just only turned her head and buried her face into its chest and clutched its clothing. Her breathing was uneven and quick and her mind was racing. She was very scared to say the least.

"That was a very close call, _Blue._" Blue's eyes snapped open when she heard that voice caress her name, she didn't even dare to look and see who it was when the person landed gently in the sand. "I thought I was going to be too late."

She inhaled deeply before she panicked and a very masculine smell infiltrated her nostrils, making her pupils dilate with pleasure. _Jeez, he smelled amazing._

She thought to herself, a smile creeping up her rosy lips.

Blue then snapped back to her thoughts and pushed herself away from the person holding her to see who it was. She scowled.

It was none other than Sōsuke Aizen.

"Sōs – err Aizen?! What the hell are you doing here?" Blue demanded, pushing him away instantly, still angry at him for his bossiness.

Sōsuke smirked at Blue, tilted his head. "Now is that anyway to greet a person who just saved you life?" This put a slight blush on Blue's face and she turned around, her back facing him to hide it for obvious reasons.

"Sh-Shut up!"

Aizen smirked and moved his hand touch her but before he was able to, Blue delivered a swift back kick, missing him instantly. She turned around to see him completely gone, she grit her teeth and growled.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, AIZEN!" She yelled angrily.

Sōsuke appeared behind Blue and wrapped his around around her neck, tilting her head to the side firmly without cutting off her air supply and tightly gripping both of her wrists behind her back with his free hand. He ran his nose up her neck, making her shiver. She didn't even say a word.

"I'm sorry, what was that, _Blue?_" His voice made her legs shiver, she had no idea what to do, she just stared straight ahead, wondering what he was going to do next. She gasped when she felt his nose press a little harder into her neck, making her weak.

"You know, Blue, I do believe that I am going to have to train you to keep that dirty mouth of yours clean, _aren't I_" He whispered in her ear, loving the way she was finally succumbing to his delicate control.

Blue's mind was clouded, she had no idea she could be so weak for him. It was quite astounding.

Sōsuke tightened his grip on her slightly to show he was the boss of her and completely in control. His lips brushed the lobe of her ear. "You are the first person to ever defy me and get away with it," Blue's eyes darted side to side as she was so confused. "…_without punishment._" These last two words were the icing to the cake to make her legs collapse under her. Sōsuke never let go of her, he held her up and chuckled softly.

"Oh, I see now. So you _do_ lik_e_ itwhen I take control over you_? Is that it?_" He continued to taunt her, and she denied everything even though she knew deep down inside it was killing her and she was enjoying it.

"Get away from me…Aizen…" Blue protested, pulling against his grip. Sōsuke was having none of it, he knew he had her right where he wanted her; he just couldn't give this up just yet.

"Oh? So I'm 'Aizen' now? A few hours ago I was just Sōsuke…" He continued to taunt her playfully, feeling her spiritual pressure fluctuate violently. Blue whimpered, knowing this was all true and she'd be lying if she denied any of it. Tilting his head a little, seeing that she was resisting him any longer, he leaned in a bit more.

"Next time I tell you to do something, I expect you to obey. If not, I _will_ teach you to behave, understand?" Sōsuke whispered firmly in her ear and Blue nodded.

"Yes…yes sir." She said quietly, her eyes closed from so much stress.

A smirked appeared on Sōsuke's face, he finally figured out how to tame her strong personality. "Good girl. Now, let's go back so you can get some rest. You have a lot of training to do and I need you well rested so you can keep up."

Blue rolled her eyes, she gave in…he did it so easily…and she freaking gave in.

* * *

Blue was quite annoyed with Sōsuke. All he did to her was order her around as if she were his servant. But… then again, after today's events, he was a little different.

She had to admit, she was content with him controlling her the way he did though. He wasn't…arrogant with it. Hell, if he was he sure didn't show it. Biting her lip she remembered when he asked her if she actually _enjoyed_ him taking control over her.

A blush covered her cheeks. NO! There was no way in hell she liked something like that! Blue scoffed and folded her arms.

There was no way in hell she…even _tolerated _being treated like that. She shook her head.

Being so deep in thought, Blue bumped into something and it snapped her back into the present.

"What the hell?!" A deep voice sounded in Blue's ears and she looked up from rubbing her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Um…" A man grimaced at her. He had blue hair a few shades darker than the hair of Blue's, with teal markings under his equally blue eyes. She blinked and tilted her head. His physical form resembled that of a feline. She smirked.

"And just who the hell are you?" He grouched angrily at her. Blue's smirk was still formed on her lips.

"I'm new here…I'm guess you're part of the 'others' that Sōsuke was talking about? I'm Blue."

The blue haired man quirked a brow at the dark-skinned woman in front of him, she had abnormally blue hair…something her unique name reflected perfectly on. She had lavender colored eyes that glittered happily.

"Grimmjow…Aizen never told us about a new chick running around this place…" He saw as the girls hand leaned forward with curiosity and touched his hair. She patted the top of his head.

"You know, you remind me of a cute little cat." She giggled softly, her eyes glinting mischievously again. Grimmjow was confused as hell, she was standing in front of one of the Espada and the only thing she could do was…fucking touch his hair! He backed away and snarled at her.

Blue was quite bored so she decided to have a little fun. She poked Grimmjow's nose and took off down the hall, giggling like a child. The sixth Espada blinked for a second, watching the girl disappear down the hall, he then let out an annoyed growl and began to chase after the girl. Blue's spiritual pressure was enormous. Grimmjow had never felt anything like it. It was enough to probably bring him to his knees if she actually tried.

Grimmjow heard the giggling again but then it stopped.

Blue was stopped when a tall and very thin man with a spoon-shaped hood stepped in front of her. He had a very wide grin and long black hair with small eyes. "Well hello there, _newcomer._" He smirked; it was very exciting to see a new person wandering around Las Noches. This girl's spiritual energy is crazy strong and it led him straight to her.

"I'm Nnoitora…what's your name?" The tall man leaned down a bit. He was quite interested, even though she was a girl. He had a feeling he was going to have some fun battling her.

"I'm Blue…it's a pleas-" Blue then stopped herself in the middle of a sentence and looked back to see Grimmjow down the hall she grinned.

"Gotta go!" And just like that, she leaped in the air and disappeared. She appeared into the closest room she could sense.

"_Well hello there."_ A voice sounded in Blue's ears and she gasped.

"_I could feel your energy a mile away. I was wondering when I would be about to meet you personally…"_

Blue turned around to see a man with bright pink hair and amber colored eyes.

* * *

_**Thanks so much for reading! **_

_**Forgive my spelling/grammar errors!**_

_**Please don't forget to read my friends story as well! Her name is Blueeyedgirl995 and her story's name is To Remember and to Restore. Her story goes hand in hand with mine all the way up to the winter war.**_

_**Don't forget to review pweaseeeee :3**_

_**~ Peaches.**_


End file.
